1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a riding type vehicle having a V-belt continuously variable transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Motorcycles having a V-belt continuously variable transmission are well known (refer to, for example, JP-A-2002-130440).
The V belt of a V-belt type continuously variable transmission increases in temperature during travel due to friction heat and the like. Hence, a method of forcibly cooling the V belt by supplying air to a belt chamber containing the V belt from outside is often used.
The motorcycle disclosed in JP-A-2002-130440 includes a vehicle body frame substantially in a V-like shape as viewed from the side. The body frame is covered by a body cover, and an engine is disposed at a valley portion of the V-like shaped body frame. The body frame has a front side inclined portion inclined in a front upward direction from the valley portion, and a rear side inclined portion inclined in a rear upward direction from the valley portion.
The motorcycle includes an intake duct for introducing air to the belt chamber, and an exhaust duct for discharging air in the belt chamber to the outside. The intake duct extends substantially on a straight line along the front side inclined portion of the body frame towards a position in front of a head pipe. The exhaust duct extends substantially on a straight line along the rear side inclined portion of the vehicle body frame towards a position above a rear wheel. Thus, the intake duct and the exhaust duct are disposed along the substantially V-like shape of the body frame.
However, according to JP-A-2002-130440, the intake duct and the exhaust duct are disposed along the body frame inside of the body cover. Therefore, the body cover is increased in size by an amount corresponding to the intake duct and the exhaust duct. On the other hand, when the intake duct and the exhaust duct are decreased in diameter to downsize the body cover, a sufficient cross-section of the air flow path inside of the intake duct and the exhaust duct cannot be provided, and the function of cooling the V-belt type continuously variable transmission is deteriorated.